


Expect the Unexpected

by minni_k



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minni_k/pseuds/minni_k
Summary: "Lay hyung," a soft voice said. Lay, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed slowly got up so he could see where the noise came from."Sehun..." Sehun immediately ran to Lay and began to cry in his chest."L-l-luhan and I b-b-broke up" Sehun said before whaling out. Lay rubbed circles on his back trying to calm his friend down. He whispered small nothings into his ear until the boy ended up falling asleep in his arms.





	Expect the Unexpected

"Lay hyung" a soft voice said. Lay, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed slowly got up so he could see where the noise came from. He rubbed his eyes before opening them to see an outline of a boy standing at his door. 

"Who's there?" Lay asked. The boy flipped on of the light switch closest to him which made a small sidelight turn on in the room. It was just enough light for Lay to identify the boy at the door as Sehun. Lay looked at him and saw that his eyes were red as if he had been crying for a while. " Sehun.."Sehun immediately ran to Lay and began to cry in his chest. Lay was shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around the younger. 

"Sehun... It's 12 in the morning.. What happening?" Lay said while Sehun continued to cry in his arms.

"L-l-luhan and I b-b-broke up" Sehun said before whaling out. Lay was shocked to hear the news. The two seemed to be doing so well before. What happened? It was if Sehun knew what Lay was thinking because he answered his question without him having to ask.

"H-h-he said th-there was s-s-someone else a-a-and that w-we could s-still be friends" Sehun said breaking down on the last word. Lay rubbed circles on his back trying to calm his friend down. He whispered small nothings into his ear until the boy ended up falling asleep in his arms. Lay tried to get out of bed but Sehun wouldn't let him. He had the older in a tight grip, which only allowed him to lay down to sleep. Lay let out a sigh as he made peace with the situation. He decided to just lay down beside the younger and go to sleep.

___________

"Sehun-ah" Sehun heard a voice calling him from his sleep. He cracked his eyes open a little to see Lay, who was standing over him. He was dressed in a white button up shirt. That's all he could see. "Sehun-ah, you gotta get up for class" Lay said. The younger responded by putting the covers over his head and turning around so his back faced Lay. 

"I'm not going to class" Sehun said in a low tone. Lay almost wasn't able to hear him. He began nudging the younger to get him up but failed.

"Lay, what's keeping you?" Another voice said. Lay turned to look at the door and saw his boyfriend, Suho standing at the door. Lay looked from him to Sehun as Suho made his way beside Lay.

"Sehun won't get up to come to class" Lay said.

"Why not just Luhan get him?" Suho asked. Sehun whimpered when he heard the name. The memory from the night before came back. Seeing Luhan standing across from him being hand and hand with someone from his fraternity. The boy's name was Xiumin. He thought the two had just been best friends but it had been revealed to him that they where actually more. 

"Because he doesn't care if I go to class or not" Sehun said from under the covers. Lay looked at his outline with a worried face while Suho looked a him confused. Lay decided that Sehun was gonna need a day to rest after going through all this. He just got his heart broken by the man he loves. Going to class would only make things worse. Considering Luhan was in all of their classes.

"Sehun-ah, you can stay in here and rest some more okay? I'll be back to check on you after third period" Lay said. When he didn't get a response he walked around and lifted up the covers so he could see the younger's face. Tears stained his face. "I'll bring you back something to eat for lunch okay?" Sehun nodded. Lay folded the cover so it wasn't covering his face. He sighed before walking over to Suho and grabbing his hand before leaving the room.

_______________________

"Sehun-ah~" Lay said as he opened his room door. He had a bag on his hands that had the lunch he promised the younger. He was disappointed to see Sehun in the same place he was when the boy left hours ago. He walked over to the boy's side and sat on the end of the bed.

"Sehun-ah. I have your lunch. It's your favorite.I even went to the store and got your favorite drink" Lay said trying to get him excited. He knew he succeeded when a slight movement was seen from Sehun. Lay smiled as he saw Sehun's head turn.

"Did you really?" He asked.

"Yep." Lay said. Sehun sat up fully; his back leaning against the wall, the covers resting over his legs. Lay looked at his eyes. They still looked puffy, showing he had been crying. The thought of Sehun crying made Lay cringe. He shook his head slightly trying to get the thought out of his head. He sat beside Sehun on the bed and began taking out the food. Sehun watched him.

"Thank you for taking care of me like this Lay" Sehun said as Lay handed him his drink.

"Well I wouldn't want you staring yourself. It's no problem really. I would do anything to help you Sehunnie" Lay said. They began to eat in silence. 

"What's wrong with me Lay?" Sehun asked. 

"What do you mean Sehunnie?" Lay asked.

" Why is Xiumin better then me? What does he have that I don't? Am I just that terrible?" Sehun asked. Lay looked at Sehun. He turned him around so that they were face to face.

"Your not terrible Sehunnie. You're amazing." Lay said 

"Then why did he leave me?" Sehun asked

"I don't know why he did but it's not your fault. Sehun, believe me. Your amazing. You are charming and kind and funny. Anyone would be over-joyed to be with you. Don't think any different of your self because one guy." Lay said

"Do you really mean that?" Sehun asked. 

"I do Sehun. You're amazing" Lay said. The two sat there and stared at each other for a few moments until Lay's phone rung. He dug into pocket and got out his phone. He looked at it before looking back at Sehun. "That was Suho. I gotta go back to class. I'll see you when I get back from class alright?"

"Alright" Sehun said silently. Lay got up and rushed out of the room, leaving Sehun on the bed alone. 

"My heart is beating really fast.... Weird" Lay and Sehun said in unison from opposite sides of the door. 

___________________

A couple months later

"Sehun. I have a question" Baekhyun asked. The two where in a club. The music was very loud. They had been there with their fraternity. Lay convinced everyone to go out so Sehun could meet someone else. He had been very clingy to the older and it began to bother his boyfriend. Baekhyun was one of his fraternity brothers, and maybe one of his favorites.

"Sure Baek" Sehun said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Hunnie, do you like Lay?" He asked. Sehun looked at him before smiling and laughing a little.

"Yeah. He's my best friend." Sehun answered.

"No I mean, do you love him? You're always around him. You always do big things for him for no reason. I've even seen you give him and Suho the stink eye before. You get him surprise gifts and stuff like that. It seems like you have a crush" Baekhyun said.

"That's just me thanking him. You know, he's helped me all lot through all this stuff." Sehun tried to explain. Baekhyun called bullshit.

"Sehun, he cancelled dates with Suho to stay home with you" Baekhyun said. Before Sehun could respond, a tall man comes up behind Baekhyun. He had tan, sexy skin and looked like a model. He wraps his arms around his waist from the back as begins kissing his neck. This didn't bother Baekhyun. The man was Kai, Baekhyun's boyfriend.

"That means nothing, Baek. That was his choice. I never told him to do that" Sehun said before taking another, much bigger sip of his drink.

"Yeah, but he did Sehun.... I-I think that you both like each other more than your letting yourselves believe.... You got to.... You got to talk about it " Baekhyun was trying not to let out any sounds while talking to Sehun so he had to pause a lot. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore. "Just think about it."

Sehun watched as he grabbed Kai's wrist and pulled him away from the bar, into the crowd of people dancing. He thought about those two. They must've been really in love. Always wanting each other like that. He wanted that. He had it, or at least he thought he did at one point. He wondered if he could ever be on love like that again. 

When he could no longer see them, he went to get more of his drink but was surprised to see it was all gone. For the next hour, he repeatedly asked for another drink. After a few hours, he was fully drunk and was walking over to a certain older friend.

Lay was sitting at a booth alone. Suho and Jongdae had gone somewhere and weren't back yet. So Lay sat there and waited quietly until he sensed someone beside him. He turned to Sehun. He smiled.

"Hyung!" The boy said before throwing his arms around the older's neck. Lay could smell the alcohol on the boy. He broke the hug and looked at him.

"Sehunnie, how much have you drank?" Lay asked with a small laugh.

"You always worry about me hyung! That's what I love about you" he said. Lay looked from the table to him. He didn't know why the words seemed so surprising to him, but they were.

"What?" He asked. Sehun looked at him.

"Your right. I love you because you're you" he said tapping his nose. Lay was now so much more surprised. He looked at him before he began to laugh.

"Your funny Sehunnie. You shouldn't say things like that. Someone could think your serious" Lay said before sipping some of his drink.

"I am serious" Sehun said. Their eyes connected. Sehun's face had looked so serious. Lay had only saw this face once before. That was when the younger told him that he actually thought he loved Luhan. Before he knew what was happening, he saw that Sehun was moving in. Lay just watched, not taking his eyes off of Sehun until their lips connected. After a few moments, Lay broke the kiss, realizing what he was doing.

"Sehun...." He said softly. They both looked at each other. Listening only to the background music. The unknown spell was broken when Lay heard the sound of his boyfriend call him from a few feet around away. Once Sehun heard him, he got up and left him quickly. Lay wanted to stop him but he couldn't. He wouldn't know what to say to him. So he just watched him.

_____________________

A few weeks later

"Hey Lay" D.O said as he walked into the room. Behind him walked his boyfriend. He was characterized by his deep smile and his tall stature. His name was Chanyeol. The two held hands as they sat down on the opposite couch.

"I thought you would be with Suho today" Chanyeol stated. Lay let out a sigh at the thought.

"Actually, me and Suho broke up" Lay said.

"What? Why?" D.O asked surprised by the new information.

"I found out that he had a thing for Jongdae. " Lay said.

"Well are you okay?" Chanyeol said.

"Yeah. It was more mutual. I had the feeling that it was gonna end soon. I mean, I always had the feeling there was something going on anyways. But there was one weird thing" Lay said, more thinking it over to himself than explaining.

"What is it?" D.O asked, now sitting beside Lay.

"Well we were fighting about it at first. He mentioned that he was gonna go to Chen's because he was so mad at me and I said that if we would have less problems if he spent more time with me and he said he never could be with me because of Sehun. He said he was always in the way. That he was the one making him stressed out" Lay said as he rethought the fight the two had.

"Sehun? But you guys are just friends. Nothing would happen there." Chanyeol said.

"That's what I was thinking but then I remembered how he kissed me and he told me--"

"He kissed you!" D.O and Chanyeol both screamed, cutting Lay off. He looked at them, surprised by their reaction.

"Yeah... at the club a few weeks ago. At first I was thinking it was just because he was drunk but I keep thinking about it. Maybe there is something more there, but I don't know" Lay said thinking it through.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" D.O asked

"Because he's never around me anymore. It seems like he's trying his hardest to ignore me now." Lay said.

"That little.... Don't worry, I'll get him to talk to you" D.O said getting up. He was about to up the stairs but was stopped when he heard Baekhyun yelling Lay's name from down the hallway. He stopped at the ledge on the top of the stairs and looked down to Lay.

"Lay. Sehun isn't in his room. Almost all his clothes are gone too. Do you know where he would be?" Baekhyun said. Everyone in the room looked to Lay who just stared into space. He thought about it for while. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"We got to go. Before it's too late" Lay said getting up from his seat. Everyone followed Lay's lead. They all grabbed their coats and left the fraternity house, all getting to Lay's car. Once everyone was in the car, Lay put the key in the ignition and drove off.

"Lay, where are we going?" Baekhyun asked.

"He's at the airport. He's trying to go to this study abroad program." Lay said.

"How do you know that's where he is?" Chanyeol said.

"Because I know Sehun. He's going to want to forget about everything. He's trying to run away. " Lay said. "He was talking to me about it a couple months ago. I told him that it wouldn't help but he's still...." Lay sighed as he drove. He parked in the front before quickly jumping out of the car and going into the airport. He scanned the room until he recognized the younger standing in line to buy a ticket. He walked up to him and pulled him out of line, along with his bags.

"Are you crazy or something? I told you running away wouldn't help you. I told you that months ago so why did you still choose to leave? I don't understand why your trying to leave now? Why? Just tell me why!" Lay ranted at the younger. This was the first time the two had talked since that night at the club.

"I thought you would be with Suho today" Sehun said looking at his feet. Lay used his fingers to tilt his head up so that they were looking at each other.

"You scared the crap out of me Sehun. I was so worried" Lay said. Sehun looked at him and began to lean in but stopped himself. He backed away.

"You have a boyfriend. You should be with him, not worrying about me" Sehun said.

"I always worry about you. Especially now that you've started to ignore me." Lay said

"I was just trying to give you your space" Sehun said

"I don't need space. Sehun, It's been weeks since we last talked. I have a lot I want to talk about" Lay stated. Sehun didn't bother to respond. Lay let out a breathe as he looked Sehun before asking him a question he had been thinking about for a long time. "Remember when you kissed me at the club that one night?"

"Yeah.." Sehun said.

"Remember what you said before you kissed me? Did you mean that?" Lay asked. Sehun looked at him as he thought about his answer. Anyone could feel the intensity between the two as one thought and the other waited. It lessened when Sehun began to talk.

"In the beginning, I thought I didn't. I thought that it was just me being drunk. I thought that it was just in a friendly way but the more I thought about it, I realized that I did mean it. Lay, I love you, but I know that it can't happen. You have a boyfriend. You're happy with Suho. I can't be around while I have this feelings for you. That's why I was leaving. I just need time to get over all this. You and Suho--"

"Me and Suho broke up." Lay said still looking at Sehun. Sehun looked up at him, concern in his eyes.

"What? You broke up? Are you okay? What happened?" Sehun asked. Lay laughed a little at his concern. 

"We just wanted different things. But I think it might have been for the best" Lay said looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean?" Sehun asked. Lay looked up at him before saying what he never thought he would say.

"I love you too Sehun. I feel like I always have, I just never wanted to believe it. I wanted to ignore it because I was with Suho and.... I really don't know but I know now that, I love you Sehun. I don't want you too ignore me anymore. I want to be with you." he said. Sehun looked up at him and smiled before he got closer to him. Before Lay could think, Sehun pulled him close and connected their lips. The kiss was passionate. The two stopped when they heard clapping. They both turned their heads to the right to see their friends stand there, clapping while walking up.

"Awww. I'm so glad you guys got together" Baekhyun said cheering. Lay covered his face with his hands while Sehun pulled him closer.

"Well, I think it's time for us to get back to the house now" D.O said.

"Can you make something to eat when we get there?" Chanyeol asked. D.O sighed before nodding. The three turn around and walked out heading to the car, leaving Lay and Sehun together.

"Well, let go back home" Sehun said. He held his hand out for Lay. Lay looked at him before smiling. He placed his hand in Sehun's before they both walked to the car, ready to go home.


End file.
